The invention relates to machines particularly adapted for engraving, marking, or cutting designs, indicia, or other desired characters on an object. More particularly it relates to such machines which produce reproductions from a pattern by means of a pantograph or like mechanical mechanisms. Pantograph mechanisms are widely used in drafting machines and other apparatus where it is desired to copy, on a predetermined scale, an image. The pantograph ordinarily includes two parallelogram sections.
A difficulty that has been encountered in using such prior art structures is that the mechanism frequently must have arms that are extremely long if it is desired to operate the mechanism with an image that is relatively large and particularly if the image which is to be produced is also relatively large. A related problem with such prior art structures is that use of relatively long arms increases the volume of the stored mechanism. This is of particular significance where the mechanism is not permanently mounted on a table or similar surface.
Still another related problem is that the use of very long arms increases the cost of manufacture because of the additional cost for material as well as the additional cost for heavier pivotal connections, etc.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will readily allow the user to use a variety of marking, cutting, grinding, and other means with a mechanical linkage which is compact when stored and which is movable to reach over the entire extent of both the image which is being copied and the image which is being produced.
Another object of the invention is to extend the versatility of small hand motor tools such as the Dremel ball-bearinged Model 383 by using them to cut multi-layered engraving plastic, etc.
Another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which can be manufactured at relatively little cost.